


Dirty Little Secret

by puck_buddy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bennguin - Freeform, Cheating, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puck_buddy/pseuds/puck_buddy
Summary: It’s been going on for way too long. Tyler knows that, and he can’t seem to stop himself, sneaking around with Jordie gets him going. It’s the rush he gets knowing Jamie will only be gone a few minutes, just enough time to do whatever he pleases with Jordie. Jamie thinks it’s great that his boyfriend and brother are bonding… if only he knew the truth.





	1. Prologue

August 2015  
——

Tyler discovered his infidelity kink as soon as he met the Benn brothers. 

Jamie and Tyler had been dating for months without issue, Tyler had been one hundred percent committed to Jamie. Physically? Emotionally? Things had been perfect… until they weren’t.

Jamie had left Tyler alone for a little too long, and was he really to blame if Jordie looked like a snack?  
At first, they felt the burning sensation of guilt, but after a few more rendezvous the inferno faded into an ember, before being snuffed for good.

Now when Jamie is away, Jordie comes to play, and Tyler enjoys every second.

Now, nothing about Jordie and Tyler is serious, but let’s just say their chemistry between the sheets is better than Tyler and Jamie’s on the ice.

It’s a not so common case of Boyfriend’s-Brother-With-Benefits, and Tyler knows it has to end before Jamie finds out, he can’t risk losing the best thing he’s ever had for a fuck… but Jordie Benn is his kryptonite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Coming!


	2. The Bennguining

August 2016  
——

Sweat glistened on his familiar forehead, ‘God, he looks so much like his brother... They even had the same bedroom eyes-‘  
A deep, throaty, grunt interrupted Tyler’s thoughts, bringing him back to reality. He smirked, nibbling his lip as he watched Jordie squirm beneath him.  
Tyler wrapped his arms around him, relishing in the heat radiating off the slightly smaller man.  
Jordie’s scent overwhelmed him. Tyler closed his eyes, inhaling the cologne, the smell eliciting a quiet hum from younger of the pair.

Tyler shouldn’t like this, he knows it.  
Sleeping with his boyfriend’s brother is definitely at the top of ‘Reasons Tyler Seguin is Going to Hell’ ...but it’s so amazing that he’d be more than willing to burn for eternity for just one more round.  
Of course, Jordie isn’t innocent in any of this. Going behind his brother’s back to screw his boyfriend? That’s definitely going on his ‘Going to Hell’ list.

Now, Tyler knows they’re meant to be together, him and Jamie, of course. He loves the younger Benn with his entire being… but true love doesn’t mean you can’t crave a good fuck every now and then.

An alarm blared through the room, interrupting their intimacy. Jordie turned his head, wiping sweat from his forehead as he focuses his attention on the source of the sound. His phone, stationed on the table nearby.

“Fuck,” He said, letting out a breathy chuckle. “I gotta go.” He said, pushing Tyler off of him, removing himself from the embrace. “Same time tomorrow?” He asked, crawling off the bed, his eyes now locked firmly on the pants he’d been wearing not too long ago, now tossed halfway across the room.  
He pulled the jeans up his legs, shaking his head with a light smile as he eyed the mess they’d made of the bedspread.  
Tyler pouted, he knew it really was time for Jordie to get going, and he hated it.

Tyler snickered, admiring the mess. It was like a work of art. A work of art that had to be erased.  
“Yeah,” Tyler exhaled. “He’s gonna be here soon.” He said, standing from his spot on the bed before retrieving a pair of pants of his own.

At five o’clock Jamie finished his workout, got dressed, and headed over to Tyler’s. It was a good routine, he’d thought, and he kept it up almost every day. Excluding weekends, of course, though that was mainly due to having meetings to attend to. But really, who counts weekends anyway?

Tyler turned to face Jordie. He held his breath a moment before he planted a kiss against the older man’s face. The amount of times he’d gotten beard burn from that face… he’d honestly lost count.

Jordie pulled away, his eyes scanning the cause of Tyler’s snicker. He rolled his eyes.  
“I suppose I’ll help you clean up,” He teased slightly, sarcasm dripping off each word. “After all, it’s only fair.” He grinned, finishing his work on the last of his shirt’s buttons.

“Nah,” Tyler said, rejecting the offer. “ ‘cause if you’re gonna hang around I’m not gonna be able to stop myself from being all over you.” He said, a half-joking sultry tone in his voice. “And if I’m all over you I can’t focus.” He explained. “And you know I gotta focus if I wanna get all this cleaned up.” He joked, stretching the world ‘all’ as his hands motioned towards the room, before floating above himself as he released a deep chuckle.

Jordie rolled his eyes once more, patting his pockets to make sure he’d collected his things before he made his way to the door. Tyler watched as Jordie made his exit, fingers tapping at his leg impatiently. His hands curled into fists at his side before he stepped over to Jordie, almost tripping over his own feet to get him in one last lip-lock before the other man took his leave. 

Last time the two had ‘caught up’ Tyler had let Jordie help him clean up for the first time! ...it was also the last time he would ever let Jordie help.  
They were almost caught in the act, and no matter how full of truth Tyler’s words had been Jamie was still a bit suspicious when he caught them alone together, especially since they hadn’t told him.  
Although, when he thought about it? They were on the same team... So it wasn’t that weird, was it? If he’d had Janmark or Eakin over to hang out it’d been the same thing, right?

Tyler’s phone chimed, the short tone soliciting a small smile. His heart fluttered. It was from Jamie!

<(On my way!)

With the arrival of the message, Tyler knew he only had ten minutes before Jamie arrived.  
He ran the protocol programmed to activate when he received that text from Jamie, turning the glass knob to run the shower, kicking off his sweatpants and hopping in before the water had a chance to warm up.  
He winced as the water hit his back. It was like he’d gone out into a hail storm without a shirt, the droplets stinging against his skin.  
He began to wash the sin away as the water warmed up, scrubbing deep with the extremely overpriced body wash Jamie had gifted to him, only rinsing his face once the water had hit his preferred temperature. 

He steps out of the shower, steam fogging up the mirror. He wipes the condensation away with his hand, taking in his damp appearance. He flexes his bicep, admiring his tattoo covered muscles. The tattoo below his right pec is his favorite reminder of the Stanley Cup he helped win back in 2011.

Tyler looks around for a towel, grabbing the first on he sees to dry himself with. He makes a quick pass over his body with the towel to remove a majority of the water droplets before exiting the bathroom. He steps back into his bedroom and retrieves a clean pair of sweatpants from his closet. He quickly slides them up his legs, any residual moisture being soaked up into the pants.

He pulls the sheets off the bed, rolling them up and throwing them into the laundry basket.  
He goes to the hall closet, retrieving a fresh set of sheets before returning to the bedroom. He spreads the thin, egyptian silk material onto the bare mattress to replace the almost identical sheets he just tossed to the laundry bin.  
If Tyler is gonna be qualified as polite about anything regarding this particular situation, it’s his attention to keeping the brothers separate.

Every single time Jordie and him hang out Tyler replaces the sheets with fresh ones.  
He owns more sets of sheets than a twenty something year old probably should since he’s lazy and doesn't want to wash everyday.  
It started randomly one day but Jamie doesn’t ask anymore, he figures it’s just a quirk or an OCD thing.

Right on schedule Jamie knocks on the door, flowers in hand.  
He’s always been cheesy like that. After all, he’s a blue ribbon boyfriend.  
Once he has the door open, Tyler greets him with a sloppy kiss.

Cash is the one of the two who still goes nuts when people knock, but once he realizes it’s Jamie he’s perfectly content to return to his nap on the couch.  
Marshall wags his tail happily as he licks Jamie’s leg, greeting his dad’s partner. 

“Hey babe.” He says, breaking the kiss after a moment.  
Jamie’s beard is nowhere near as long as his brothers, but it still feels nice on Tyler’s face. 

Tyler’s eyes light up when he sees the roses, his cheeks get hot as he blushes bright red. 

“For me? You’re too good to me.” He says, accepting the beautiful bouquet. He pulls Jamie in, closing the door behind him. He then leads Jamie by his hand into the kitchen.  
Tyler pulls the only glass vase he owns from the cabinet and starts to knock the dust off, it’s been a while since he had fresh flowers. 

It’s not that Tyler doesn’t appreciate and adore them when he has them, but the last occasion Jamie brought him flowers was during the playing season. Since Tyler was only at his house every two or three days, depending on game locations, they just sat and wilted while collecting bacteria until eventually they died and began to rot in the water.  
Then Tyler, being himself, was too lazy to clean the dead flowers so they stayed composting on his kitchen counter. 

It took Jamie half an hour to clean up the mess.  
Flowers used to make him want to vomit, the stench engraved into his nostrils, but he’s gotten over it with time. Slowly but surely he’s growing to love their beauty again. 

The cold water runs onto the glass as Tyler rinses the vase, wiping the dust off with the tips of his fingers. Jamie watches him from across the kitchen

“How was your day?” Tyler asks, breaking the silence as he proceeds to fill the vase.  
His eyes stray from the glass, meeting the deep brown eyes of his partner in crime.  
The glass fills to the brim until water spills over the top, and Tyler almost drops the glass. Jamie moves from where he is leaning against the counter towards Tyler. He grabs a rag to help dry the wet sides, wraps his hands around his boyfriend’s gently then pours half of the water out before drying the vase and setting it onto the counter. 

“It was okay, I missed you. The gym kicked my ass, I’m doing this new training regime.” Jamie replies, answering Tyler’s question. Jamie seps back, giving Tyler a good amount of space to work.

Tyler arranges the flowers in the vase, making sure every petal is perfect as he goes. He leans back into Jamie, eyeing his perfection.  
“Beautiful.” Jamie says, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. Tyler closes his eyes in contentment, he could stay like this forever and be perfectly happy.  
They stand together for a few minutes, the world still turning, as they enjoy the company of one another. 

Tyler takes Jamie’s hand and leads him into to the living room, leaving the vase on the marbled countertop.  
Tyler sits, patting the cushion beside him to gesture for Jamie to sit. Jamie obliges, plopping onto the couch. Jamie hits the remote, TV soon illuminating with colors. Tyler slumps down against the cushions. They stay sitting for a few hours, watching nothing but crap TV. Tyler’s fingers run along Jamie’s, attempting to memorize every part of his hands. 

The dogs pile into the living room with the couple, Marshall sharing the second couch and Cash on the carpet in front of the stairs.

Tyler ends up laying down with Jamie behind him and Jamie’s arms around his waist. They’re watching reruns of some television show, you know the ones that play after everyone should’ve gone to bed. For them, it’s prime time TV. 

Jamie’s hand runs along Tyler’s stomach, gently scratching his skin. He feels goosebumps rise along his tanned torso which he takes as a que for his hand moves a bit south.  
His fingers gently run along the line of his underwear, stretching the elastic out slightly, only enough to slip a few fingers beneath the fabric. Tyler feels Jamie’s digits along the tip of his growing erection, putting his own hand onto Jamie’s to stop him.

“It’s uh- it’s getting late,” Tyler starts, breath shaky and uneven, “Wanna go upstairs?”  
Of course he wants to let Jamie have him right here right now, more than he wants to do most things in life, but he knows one of them is gonna pass out right after and the couch is not the ideal place to sleep.  
Been there, done that.

Jamie whines, letting out a soft groan before opening his eyes.  
“I don’t wanna get uppp.” He complains, pulling Tyler closer to his torso. 

Tyler squeezes his bicep and Jamie releases enough for Tyler to get free of his hold  
Tyler slides off the couch and onto the floor before standing up and shrugging.

“Fine, I guess I’ll just have to go take care of myself.” Tyler practically sings, before jetting his bottom lip out in a pout.  
Jamie rolls his eyes and sits up. 

“Let's go upstairs then.” Jamie says and holds his hand out to Tyler who smiles happily and pulls him off the cushion. They almost trip on Cash as they head upstairs, Tyler getting handsy on their way up the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself laugh with the chapter title and I hope you laughed too.


	3. Nobody Compares

Jamie always finds himself awake before Tyler.  
He thinks it’s because Tyler could be dead asleep during a hurricane but Jamie isn't so fortunate. Regardless, he never wants to disturb his sleeping partner. Tyler looks too cute to be awoken. Jamie carefully slides out of Tyler’s reach, lifting his boyfriend’s tattooed arm off of his body and gently dropping it onto the mattress.

Jamie makes his way downstairs, tiptoeing over the dogs.  
He makes a couple of loud sounds as he fetches a mixing bowl and a pan from the cabinets and soon the dogs join him in the kitchen.  
After seven or eight minutes of Marshall begging, Jamie decides to feed the boys breakfast.

Tyler has trained them to wait for a cue to eat so Jamie has no trouble serving the even portions food into their bowls. Jamie stands in front of the pair of metal dishes and the dogs stare up at him, dripping slobber onto the tile while waiting for Jamie to give the go ahead.

“Ready, Set, Go!” Jamie says and almost instantly both of their heads drop to their food. Jamie hears the kibble scratching the sides of the metal bowls and the quick wet sounds of the dogs chewing.  
He chuckles quietly before returning to his cooking. He whisks the batter he started a little better, getting a majority of the lumps out before putting the skillet on to heat up.

Jamie pours some of the batter into the skillet, a soft sizzling letting Jamie know his pan is perfectly hot enough.  
He turns a second pan on to heat. He lets the pancakes cook one at a time as he uses the second pan to whip up some of his infamous scrambled eggs. Well, infamous to him and the team. Tyler loves them, not as much as his mom’s, but they’re his second favorite egg to make egg sandwiches with. 

Tyler has decided his favorite thing is when Jamie stays the night.  
He cooks and even cleans up while Tyler sleeps into the late morning and sometimes early afternoon.

Tyler isn’t as nice of a house guest, although Jamie’s place is never as cluttered and messy as Tyler’s.

He cares too much to be unorganized.  
It’s the captain in him.  
When and if the team hangs out, it’s either at a bar in the middle of Dallas or it’s at Jamie’s house. He’s such a good host that everyone has unanimously appointed his house the unofficial hangout spot of the Dallas Stars.

Tyler rolls over beneath the blanket, reaching for Jamie who’s long gone. His indent is hardly in the sheets anymore and the empty spot has gone cold.  
Tyler rubs the sleep from his eyes as the squinting as the bright light peeking through the curtains nearly blinds him. He sits up, his dark curly hair still a mess from last night.  
He scoots closer to the edge of the bed, blankets still tangled around his bare legs.

He yawns, ears popping in that ever-so-sweet sensation, before standing from the mattress. The cuddly, still warm blankets fall to the carpet. Tyler stretches each side and then his back, joints popping with the movement. He pulls on a pair of boxers, deciding that’s good enough for his own home, and exits into the kitchen whereas he suspected Jamie has cleaned and made breakfast.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you. Must’ve made the man upstairs very, very happy cause you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Tyler says as he enters the kitchen. Jamie turns to face him with a huge smile. 

“I know, I really am.” Jamie replies, his Canadian accent thick as he speaks.  
Tyler only really notices a difference in his speech when they’ve first woken up in the morning. 

Tyler rubs his eyes, the sleep is now gone leaving only adoration for Jamie.  
Tyler sits at the mahogany wooden table, a plate already waiting for him.  
He picks up the silver fork and stabs into the eggs. 

Jamie joins Tyler at the table and sets his plate down, the glass china makes a soft clinking sound.

“So, I have a training session thing at noon but then I’m free the rest of the day if you wanna do something.” Tyler says, eggs almost spilling out as his mouth is full of the half-chewed food.

If Jamie accepts his offer to work out together Tyler can always cancel on Jordie.  
No questions asked.  
Their ‘relationship’ is an on-call kinda deal.  
If Tyler is free and Jordie is free and Jamie is away, they fuck. If one or the other has plans, they don’t. 

Tyler and Jordie know Jamie’s schedule each week, because he’s a creature of habit, so they plan to meet up whenever they know he will be out or busy. 

“I have to go to the gym but I’m technically free tomorrow morning so we should go out tonight.”  
He pauses for a moment to think. Technically they're not free all day but they can sleep until 9:30, which is late for Jamie.  
“Anything you wanna do, we can. Hey remember tomorrow, there’s the birthday party thing we are all invited to. I hope you didn’t forget.” Jamie says and looks up at his boyfriend. He shakes his head and chuckles when he notices Tyler’s blank expression.  
He definitely forgot.  
The whole team is invited but it’s just exactly like Tyler to forget. 

On the bright side since everyone is invited, Jordie will be there. 

“Oh no, I would never forget.” Tyler says, wiping his mouth with a napkin from the table. He clears his throat, swallowing the remainder of the food in his mouth before speaking again. 

“You know me, I have an excellent memory.” Tyler lies, sarcastically, making a smile appear on Jamie’s face. 

“Sure ya do, whatever helps you fall asleep at night babe.” Jamie laughs, placing his hand onto Tyler’s with a patronizing pat.

Tyler chuckles, nodding.  
“It does actually.” He adds, stuffing some more of the fluffy pancakes into his mouth.

It’s rare they have something with this many carbs for breakfast, they have to keep themselves in shape. When Jamie cooks, it’s usually something heavy with protein.  
He must be trying to butter Tyler up for something. 

Tyler isn’t one to complain about breakfast food. He still enjoys the occasional bowl of sugary cereal so having pancakes instead of an egg white omelet with a scoop of protein supplement and a pre-workout shake is more than okay with him.

“Can’t we just work out together today? I miss you.” Tyler whines, drawing out ‘oo’.  
Jamie looks at him for a moment, slowly blinking and thinking.

“I guess I don’t see why not, but we have to stay at my place tonight so I can get the stuff together for the party. Jordie is gonna come over around ten tomorrow morning so we can all drive together.” Jamie says before clearing the eggs from his plate with the metal fork. 

Tyler eats quietly, just daydreaming and thinking about things they can do tonight.  
Tyler LOVES date night. Even though he’s had to control his urge to show highkey PDA with Jamie, he can sneak in the occasional peck on the cheek or hand hold. 

“So, babe, I bet you’re wondering why we are having pancakes. Because you know how much I despise sweet carbs in the morning, But I’ve been thinking a lot about this, and I wanna hear your opinion.” Jamie starts, looking up at Tyler. “I was just wondering when we are gonna move in together, I’m so tired of going from my place to yours every night. I just want us to be together.”

Tyler thinks for a moment before shrugging. 

“I think that’s something that should happen in the near future, I would love to be roommates.” Tyler says while sweetly smiling before he finishes the food on his plate.

“It’s gonna be more than roommates though, right? Like you're gonna think of me as a live-in boyfriend and not just a roommate?” Jamie asks, a bit nervous about Tyler’s nonchalant response.

Tyler nods and leans in to press a soft kiss to Jamie’s forehead.

“Of course you’re more than a roommate. I love you. Plus, I’m pretty sure normal roommates don’t share a bed amongst things. Unless I’ve been doing the whole ‘roommates’ thing wrong all these years.” Tyler says while grabbing the empty plates from in front of them. He kisses Jamie one more time before heading to the sink where he cleans the dishes. 

When he’s done his fingertips resemble raisins. Jamie wipes off the counters and then the two head to the couch. They sit together on their phones, soaking up the peace and quiet for as long as they have left before they have to get ready to go to the gym.  
Just being in the person you love's company is perfect because you don’t even have to communicate to enjoy it.


	4. The Good, the Bad and the Dirty

Tyler only really enjoys working out with Jamie for the view.  
Jamie never fails to go hard whenever he works out, so it’s fun to watch the veins in his arms bulge and his muscles flex with his movements. The bad part about Tyler working out with him is that he can’t be a lazy little shit near the end of the session.  
Jamie is a firm believer in giving 110% from start to finish and as much as Tyler admires that in many aspects of their relationship, he likes to do lazy cardio for the last 30 minutes. Jamie is more strict when it comes to the gym than Tyler is. Tyler has a very easy time keeping up his physique. Since he was 19 and first got drafted to Boston he hasn’t had to try very to keep his rock hard abs and his body fat below three percent. He can do a “normal” workout with a slow treadmill jog at the end and not lose any sleep over it. Jamie, however, has a complex. He thinks if he doesn't keep his fitness regime absolutely perfect he will go back to being the chubby left wing he was when he got to Dallas.  
It’s ridiculous, he has been told by lots of people. In fact, Tyler and Jordie are constantly reminding him that he’s hot. Jordie in a helpful-older-brother way and Tyler in a I-could-stare-at-you-all-day-and-regret-nothing kinda way.  
Tyler pretends to be focusing on the weights in his hands but instead, he’s watching Jamie do his squats, eyes fixed on the beads of sweat dripping down his boyfriend's neck. The metal bar rests on Jamie’s shoulders and his spotter stands about a foot behind him, saying some encouraging words to the older man as his legs shake. Once adjusted, he begins to do squats, breathing in deeply after each one.

A grunt is forced out of Jamie's mouth and Tyler feels himself shiver. He tightens his grip on the weight in his hand and shifts uncomfortably, blushing like a dumb schoolgirl all the while.  
Tyler hears Jamie’s trainer saying some encouraging shit as he works out but Tyler tuned it out. He’s focused on how damn good Jamie looks when he’s trying not the drop a huge weight on himself.

Jamie places the bar onto the rack after his first set and takes a deep breath to gather himself before the next.  
Tyler sets the dumbbells he’s been lifting mindlessly down onto the mat. He just stands there and watches Jamie from across the weight room like a creep.

Once Jamie is satisfied with his workout he packs his gym bag up to go.  
Normally he would take a shower before leaving the gym, but if he waits until he gets home he can invite Tyler in with him.

Tyler starts the car, connecting his phone to the aux while he waits for Jamie to settle into the passenger seat. Jamie adjusts his seatbelt, flipping it flat on his shoulder.  
He looks over at Tyler and smiles, pulling Tyler’s hand into his own. 

“You’re so cute.” Tyler says to break the silence.  
Tyler scrolls down on his music app, waiting for something to catch his eye.  
He laughs out loud as he reaches the B section of his song list.  
This is it, this is the one. 

He taps the song and turns the volume in the car all the way up.  
The music starts and Jamie leans his head back in both embarrassment and disappointment.  
He’s in love with an idiot..

“Hiya Barbie.  
Hi Ken!” Tyler recites with the song, changing his voice to correspond with the singers.

“Wanna go for a ride?  
Sure, Ken!  
Jump in!”

“I literally hate you. Let me out of the car..” Jamie says while holding back a laugh. He pressed his face against the glass of the window and Tyler laughs before hitting the button to lock the doors. 

“You know you love me.” Tyler says, leaning to kiss his cheek before putting the car into reverse and backing out of the parking spot to head over to Jamie’s  
It’s a quick drive. Maybe 10 minutes? A drive Tyler has made many times by now.

Once they’re inside Jamie thinks it’s a good idea to take a shower before they leave for the night. He absolutely refuses to go anywhere else smelling like he just ran several miles.  
He’s sticky, it’s like he just took a shower in juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I haven't uploaded in a "while" and I wanted to put something up so you wouldn't think I forgot about this book.


End file.
